The present disclosure relates generally to a clip. More particularly, the present disclosure pertains to a utility clip for securing one or more items to clothing.
Many styles of clips are known in the art. These clips, however, are typically for closing opened bags of snack foods, holding papers together, and the like. Known clips can often be used for multiple purposes, but are also unfit for many specialized applications.
What is needed, therefore, is a utility clip that may secure one or more items to clothing, such as a hunting jacket, to allow the user to conveniently carry the items without occupying his hands.